


Can I...

by j_gabrielle



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Immortality, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sensation of Leo’s lips moving in tangent to his heats his core, blossoming a pleasurable curl of shivers in him.</p>
<p>“Then artista, make me forget.” He pants, nibbling at Leo’s lower lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Eloise who held my hand as I panicked over this. And for being an awesome housemate. :)

  
_Can I take it to a morning_   
_Where the fields are painted gold_   
_And the trees are filled with memories_   
_Of the feelings never told?_   


Bloom by The Paper Kites

 

Bright neon lights wash over them like dirty halos. The stench of London’s streets coil around her people like a jealous lover. Strange bodies brush up against theirs as they make their way through the crowd. It is late, but daybreak seems a lifetime away.

Leo has a hand in his, the blood thrumming in his veins loud and clear even with the deep bass sounds spilling out of the unnamed clubs that they pass. From where he has tucked his body against Leo’s form, Riario can see the day old stubble on strong jaw.

A headache throbs at the back of his head, but Riario knows that it will subside soon enough. With how their bodies are pushed so close together in the stream of night revellers, Riario can still smell the ghosts of Leo’s cologne. Breathing in the scent of his skin is all Leo can do to keep from shaking and breaking apart in the realisation that all he knew was nothing more but a lie.

The knowledge, the memories… They crash over him in waves. Foreign scents, names, fears, sights that match none he has known before come to him.

“Don’t think. Please, just don’t.” Warm breath tinged with wine tickles the shell of his ear. Riario tightens his grip on the front of Leo’s coat, crumpling its’ lapel. His voice is a pleading and desperate sound against his senses, and Riario vaguely remembers another forgotten moment of Leo begging him to stay.

Pausing in his steps and halting their progress, Riario swallows his nerves.

He angles his body towards Leo. Bringing a hand to card through short dark locks, he swiftly brings him close to press their mouths together. The sensation of Leo’s lips moving in tangent to his heats his core, blossoming a pleasurable curl of shivers in him.

“Then _artista_ , make me forget.” He pants, nibbling at Leo’s lower lip.

* * *

 

They stand facing each other, unsure. Leo is the first to move. He shrugs off his coat, unbuttoning his shirt without breaking eye contact. Riario follows suit, disposing his shirt to the far edges of the room. The air around them is thick, electrified.

They do not speak. Riario is the first to be naked by virtue of the fewer layers. Leo soon arrives at the same destination, and they drink in their fill of the other’s form.

“Come.” Riario says, cautiously reaching out to take Leo’s hand in his. Gently, as if guiding a lamb, he leads them to his bed by the corner. He sits down on the edge of the covers, looking up to catch the dark thrill that passes through Leo’s eyes.

“Tell me what you want.” He whispers. Riario feels the words rush through him, escaping into the stillness of the room before he could properly process what they would mean.

Leo brings his hand to cradle Riario’s nape. Leaning, he brushes their lips together in a chaste kiss. Wordlessly, he nudges Riario until he has him on his back.

“Leo…’ Riario starts to say as Leo climbs into bed next to him, the words choking in the base of his throat. “Leo…” He tries again.

“I have searched for you.” Leo murmurs, running his hands over the planes of unchartered skin, marking the freckles along his trails. “I looked for you. Both World Wars, through the stench of death and the horrors. I kept constant company with the fear that I would have missed you, that you would’ve died by another’s hand or worse yet…”

Riario moulds his body to him then. Wrapping them together as if they could keep the fickle fortunes of fate at bay by will alone. In the corner of his eye, he catches the light play on the solitary picture he has of his family on the bedside table.

Leo caresses him, his touches gentle as if torn between disbelief and fear. “I waited for you even when I could feel hope dying in me. And when I saw you tonight… I felt alive for the first time in these long centuries.” Leo rests his brow against Riario’s, exhaling in a shuddery breath. “Is this a dream? Or are you just part of my imagination tormenting me.”

“Do I feel real to you?” Riario says after a moment. “Does this feel like a dream?”

The corners of Leo’s lips curve upwards mournfully, the sign of a man cursed to a never ending existence. “I have dreamt you into being before.” He sighs, tucking a lock of Riario’s hair behind his ear. Tracing the shadows of his cheek, Leo brushes the pad of his thumb over the swell of his eyebrow. “Back when I wanted nothing more than to have you in my arms again.”

A queer burn of emotion roars into life in Riario, and with one swift movement he swings himself over Leo. Looming over him, he presses his hands against the sides of his face, demanding attention. “I am real.” He insists. Taking one of Leo’s calloused palms, he brings it to his lower abdomen, drawing it in a slow insistent path upwards until it rests against his breastbone.

“I am real.” He rolls his hips.

“I,” He gasps when Leo digs the thumb of his free hand into the jut of his hipbone. “Am _real_.”

Leo, with an unnatural grace, sits up. He pulls the body on his lap closer still, hissing in the exquisite sensation of their hardening members together. Riario wraps his arms around strong shoulders, kissing Leo once more.

“I am real…”

“I know.”

* * *

 

They are a tangle of limbs, writhing and falling into each other. Riario sobs when Leo finds that spot within him that causes the starbursts of fireworks to explode behind his eyes.

No longer are they two separate identities with thoughts of their own. Riario stops breathing momentarily when he cannot find the traces of where he ends and Leo begins.

“Riario…” Leo growls, the little furrow in his brow deepening as he thrusts. There is no finesse, no plan to his motions. “ _Riario_ …” He chokes.

Leo cries out, hips stilling, shaking. His breath comes in short puffs. Riario is mesmerized at the sight of his eyes blown out in lust and love, his heart swelling with emotions too convoluted to name.

“My _artista_.” Riario tightens around him, arching off the bed with a cry as he spends himself. He is dimly aware of Leo falling over the precipice with him, filling him euphorically anew.

* * *

 

The covers feel rough on their over sensitized skin. Their sweat slicked skin drying in the coolness of the room. Leo holds him to his body, demanding an unbroken connection. The lace their hands together, softly stealing willing kisses in between their racing heartbeats.

Riario smiles then, just as the soft pinks and blues of dawn begin to creep through the window. “Ask me.” He says, watching understanding arrive for Leo.

Leo hesitates. Riario props himself on an elbow, looking down as Leo reaches up to stroke through his mussed hair. “Ask me.” He says again.

“Come away with me.” Leo answers, voice quiet. “Live this life with me.”

Riario smiles brighter this time, the joy reaching his eyes. As the sun begins to climb ever higher over the street, Riario presses another kiss to Leo’s lips.

Sweetly, he breathes. “Yes.”

 

[end.]


End file.
